My Brother's Best Friend
by santroversial
Summary: Itachi has always had a weak immune system. He gets sick during finals week and Sasuke can't take care of him. In comes Naruto who's been entrusted with nursing the elder Uchiha back to health, but over the course of their time together their relationship goes beyond a platonic. Sasuke wouldn't mind, would he?


A/N: Hey It's my first time posting on here! This was just a little something that I couldn't get out of my head. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

Itachi had always been shorter than most males in the room. He'd never had a problem with it until Sasuke grew to be twice his height. How is his younger brother 6'1 for god's sake? He was only 5'6" on a good day (technically 5'5 ½", but who the hell cares about technicalities?) He was tall enough and he could command a room well enough. Well, that's what he thought until Sasuke hit his growth spurt in his sophomore year of high school. He can remember he sulked for that entire week, and avoided Sasuke as well, because now he had to look up at him instead of eye level. It was humiliating and frustrating, his younger brother would intentionally mess with him, putting things on the shelves that he knew Itachi couldn't reach and he hated him for it. Unfortunately, his brother was only 1 year younger than him so they went to the same high school and every fucking person at school would comment on their height difference. Like Itachi didn't already know. It got so bad that people assumed he was the younger one.

It's now 3 years later and they're both in college. They share an apartment because they go to the same school and are both expected to work in the family business. Itachi has gotten used to being shorter than Sasuke and he's also okay with people assuming he was the younger one. That was until he met Naruto fucking Uzumaki, the man was sex on legs. He was Sasuke's best friend they met in their freshman year of college. Naruto played football and his biceps were the size of both of Itachi's arms, he was slightly taller than Sasuke and god was the blond haired blue eyed man beautiful. If Itachi had any doubt that he was gay, after seeing Naruto, there was certainly no doubt.

He knew there was a very slim chance that the male was even attracted to men, he was the typical jock; just like Sasuke. Itachi cringed at the memory, before Sasuke got with Hinata he'd bring the loudest, most showy girls home, that would honestly just disgust the elder brother. '_Oh, Sasuke, right there so big'. _Itachi would cover his ears with a pillow and scream. He really did not want to know anything about his younger brother's genitalia. It was unfair that Sasuke got to be the jock, he was supposed to be the weaker younger brother that Itachi would protect, but that was him.

* * *

Itachi's always had a terrible immune system, because of this he'd get sick so often and would sometimes be rushed to the hospital. Due to this, he was unable to keep any weight on so he was skinny and could never keep any muscle mass on, and believe me, he tried. He'd have good days and absolute bad days. Sasuke would usually be there to take care of him and keep him safe on these days and he really loved him for that. He felt bad that his younger brother was sometimes tasked with being his caretaker, but he couldn't thank him enough. It wasn't anything too life threatening, the doctor's told him that he just had a weaker immune system than normal & he was also anemic so he had to be really weary of what he ate and when he ate. The slightest cold would knock him down for two weeks. Then a chain reaction would set off, leaving him unable to help himself, but other than that he was a healthy young man. He's gone a whole year without getting sick and that was a milestone for him and he might've taken that for granted. The doctor did tell him that the frequency and intensity would lessen with age; he must be at that age.

Itachi was wrong. It was on one of these bad days that he'd met Uzumaki for the first time. Itachi had just got back to the apartment after class, it was winter, which meant it was flu season. Sasuke was usually on high alert during this time, because it's when Itachi got the sickest. He had been pestering him to go get his flu shot for the past two weeks because finals were coming up and neither of them had the time to waste on a damn flu. He obviously felt like studying was more important and put it on the back burner, plus it's been a while since he last got sick. One missed flu shot won't hurt him, right?

He'd taken his last final and was so relieved that he wouldn't have to sit in that 'Art History' class that Diedara forced him to take.

He's been sweating profusely all day and was starting to feel a little light headed, he blamed it on his nerves and the fact he ate a power bar this morning before he left for class. He decided he would take a shower and watch some tv, hopefully he'd feel better by then.

Showered and dressed in clothes that were 2 sizes too big for him, he headed to the living room. He was only 3 minutes into his show before he passed out on the couch.

* * *

Sasuke finally took a break from studying, it was a little after 12pm and his last final was at 3 tomorrow, but he had a presentation today at 2:45pm that he absolutely couldn't miss. Out of habit, he walked out of his room to go check on his brother. He hadn't seen him since two days ago, his last final was this morning so he knew he'd be somewhere around. He walked to his brother's room absentmindedly, wondering if the elder boy had gotten his flu shot. He would physically drag him there today if he has not. Itachi was not in his room but he could hear the tv playing faintly, so he walked to the living room, fully prepared to scold the elder.

"Itachi I hope you got your flu shot or I swear to god I'll drag you there mys-" he glared down at his brother but stopped speaking when he realized that his brother was asleep. He chuckled to himself. Itachi was wearing a t-shirt that was probably 3xl and grey sweats, he was curled in on himself in a small ball, cuddling a pillow. His hair was about to fall out of his ponytail and his usually pale face was a bright pink. '_Itachi rarely ever sleeps in the day, he must be really tired, cold too it seems.'_

Sasuke was about to walk back to his room, when his brain finally caught on to what he just saw. His eyes widened in horror and he quickly spun around and kneeled in front of the couch. He reached out his right hand and placed it on his brother's forehead and as he suspected, Itachi was burning up.

"Itachi you fucking idiot." he whispered furiously. Of course the stubborn asshole did not get his flu shot. Upon closer inspection, Sasuke could now see the beads of sweat on his brother's forehead and the goosebumps that covered his exposed flesh.

At the feel of a cool hand on his forehead, Itachi finally stirred awake. He opened his eyes and Sasuke was about to pull away.

"Nooo" Itachi groaned and weakly reached out for Sasuke's hand to place it back on his forehead. "Your hand is cold, feels good."

Sasuke sighed and tried to calm down, he'd have enough time to be mad at Itachi later, for now he'll have to nurse him back to health. Itachi looked up and saw the crease in his brother's brows and felt worse. Now his carelessness was inconveniencing Sasuke, he was really such a burden. He took in a shaky breath, he tried to stop himself from crying but he was too exhausted to even care that he was embarrassing himself in front of his younger brother. This was nothing Sasuke had not seen, so let the waterworks begin.

Sasuke looked down and his heart broke, great he made his brother cry. He knew that Itachi hated being sick all the time and it really wasn't his fault that he had a shitty immune system, he knew how much the elder berated himself. He stroked his left arm with his free hand, trying to provide a sense of warmth and comfort.

"Hey, 'tachi, don't cry… I'm sorry."

His elder brother looked up at him and his bottom lip quivered, he looked much younger than 21 at the moment. Sasuke mentally giggled at that.

"I'm so stupid Sas, I thought I was getting better and that I-" he cut himself off and swallowed thickly, the hand Sasuke placed on his forehead, slid down to wipe away his brother's tears. "I'm such a burden, I've always been such a burden. I'm sorry Sas."

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise, he figured that Itachi's fever was already so bad that he'd began saying things he won't remember admitting. "Itachi, look at me." His brother obeyed the command and looked at him guiltily.

"That's not true, you're not a burden, and you never will be. I love you so much, so so so so so much and I actually enjoy taking care of you. I know it's hard and you hate being sick, but don't be silly and don't say stupid things… Get up big baby, let's go take a bath."

Itachi smiled, Sasuke wasn't the best with words but it's the sincerity in his voice that made him feel a little better. "I showered before I napped"

"Well you need a cold bath and we have to wet your hair, you're burning up. Plus I have to feed you before you completely lose your appetite."

He just nodded in agreement and put out his arms so Sasuke could carry him to the bathroom, there was no way he was walking. Sasuke just shook his head and chuckled.

"Sometimes I can't believe you're 21 Itachi."

"Shut up, if you tell anyone you carried me I'll murder you, now hurry up and pick me up"

Sasuke knew that Itachi was joking, but he had no doubts that the elder Uchiha could actually kill him, so instead he calmly complied. Even when Itachi was sick and could barely walk, he was still fucking scary.

* * *

Half an hour and a bath later. Itachi walked out of the room feeling slightly better. Sasuke was in the kitchen warming up some miso soup, but he also looked like he was in a rush for some reason.

"Sasuke, are you going somewhere?"

The younger boy shrieked, he hadn't heard Itachi walk into the kitchen, you think because he's sick he'd be a lot less stealthy, but apparently stealth was Itachi's middle name.

"Fuck.. Itachi you scared me"

"Obviously"

"I thought I told you to stay in bed, did your fever break?" He looked away guiltily and Sasuke knew that meant no. He sighed "go back to bed Itachi, and stay there."

He got up, swayed a little but glared at his younger brother. "Sasuke, stop avoiding my question, are you going somewhere?" Sasuke knew how anxious his brother got when he was left alone while sick, he really didn't have the heart to tell him that he had a class in an hour that he really couldn't be late for it. He sighed and told him anyway.

"I have an English presentation in an hour that I can't miss. I texted Naruto and he should be here in about 20, after his last final. I won't be back till probably late because I promised Hinata that I'd help her study for her calc final tomorrow. I'm sorry 'tachi."

Itachi was not sulking, he's a grown man, he can survive a couple hours without his brother. He was not sulking. "Come on Itachi stop sulking"

"I am not!"

Sasuke laughed at his brother's reddening cheeks, it was so much more fun to tease him when he was sick. He had less control over his emotions then.

"I told you Naruto was coming, did you not hear that part?"

"Na-naruto? I look a mess. I don't want him seeing me like this!" he squealed. His and Sasuke's eyes widened in horror. Sasuke groaned loudly.

"Itachi, please, please, please, please, pleeaaassseee don't tell me you like my best friend."

Itachi cleared his throat and decided that he really should go to bed, he's too forthcoming with his emotions when he's sick. "Hn, you're right I should go to bed."

"Itachi, seriously, no!"

"Calm down Sasuke, I've never even met the blond. Deidara just mentions him every now and then. You know it's strange how y'all have been friends for three years and I've never seen him around."

"I assure you that that's no coincidence."

"Sasuke, I'm a grown man."

"Go lay down Itachi"

He conceded, he really was starting to feel weak, he walked to the couch and plopped down burying his head in the fluffy pillow that he kept there for naps. He couldn't understand why Sasuke was so overprotective of him. Yes, he knew that he was always sick and that his last relationship was not the smoothest. That did not mean he needed his younger brother constantly watching over him like he was a damn little girl.

Yes he was shorter, skinnier, had long ass hair and was overall more delicate, but that did not mean he was a fucking girl. He groaned and hid his face in the pillow.

* * *

A couple minutes later Sasuke gently nudged Itachi awake and set his soup on the coffee table. He went to the bathroom and grabbed the flu and fever medication as well as the thermometer. He needed to know what he was actually dealing with, before he left his brother in Naruto's care. He knew the blond idiot was sweet and responsible enough to nurse Itachi back to health. He was just worried that he would try to do other things to his vulnerable brother. He also knew that Naruto was not the type, but he couldn't help but worry.

When he got back to the living room, he sat at the coffee table and forced his brother to sit up. Itachi was glaring at him, he really hated being woken up, especially when he was sick.

"Oh please Itachi, that doesn't work on me anymore. Open up." Itachi obeyed and lifted his tongue up so Sasuke could stick the thermometer in there. Whilst they waited, Sasuke was brushing Itachi's sweaty bangs out of his face, and lightly blowing on his heated forehead. "_Fuck Itachi's skin is hot"._

_BEEP_

Sasuke took the thermometer out and read it out loud. "108.4, fuck, 'tachi how can you even sit up."

The elder shrugged his shoulders, "probably used to it"

Sasuke chuckled, "the last time you had a fever this high mom was there to take care of it. Now it's just me and stupid Naruto." He should probably call his mother, but he knew she'd drop everything and come take care of him. Not only that, she would also baby Sasuke as well, they were grown men. He could take care of his sick mildly emotional brother.

At the mention of the blond's name, he appeared; knocking loudly on the apartment door and singing out the younger raven's name.

"Oh Sassssukkkeeeee, open uuuppp."

Sasuke groaned and Itachi gave his best attempt at a giggle. He was sick and flustered, but the blush he was sporting wasn't solely from his fever. "I'm already regretting this." Sasuke glared at his brother and then at the door. Naruto was so damn annoying sometimes.

He opened the door and let the blond man in.

"You're early Naruto"

Naruto grinned, "I know right! That's so unlike me, I finished my finals early and I even had time to go back to my apartment to grab some stuff and I still got here early!"

"Wow, that's new."

"Anyway, I'm not here for you Sas, where's my lovely patient?"

"Naruto" Sasuke growled out a warning.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

The blond has never met Itachi before, so he was extremely surprised when Sasuke asked him to come take care of his brother. He was somehow never here when Naruto came to the apartment or he kept himself locked in his own room. He was an enigma and that truly is what drew Naruto to him.

He walked to the living room and stopped when he got to the couch. He was greeted by the prettiest sight. Itachi was sitting with his knees pressed to his chest and his hands cupping his bowl of soup, enjoying the warmth it was providing him. His pretty black hair was unusually messy and splayed over his shoulder, his cheeks tinged pink probably from his fever. Naruto was absolutely enamored, what a beautiful man. He was staring into the bowl when it started tilting too far to theft, a couple more degrees and Itachi would be covered in the scalding hot soup. Naruto quickly walked over to him and gently took the soup out of his delicate little hands.

Meanwhile Itachi was marveling at the sheer girth of Naruto's hands when compared to his frail, bony hands. It made his hands look like a damn child's!

He decided to voice his opinion, Sasuke be damned. "Wow, your hands are so big" He reached out to grab the hands that had just placed his bowl of soup back on the coffee table. "You know it took me a lot to get that off the table, and you just took it from me and put it back" Itachi pouted, his voice was quite droopy and Sasuke realized that he might have taken some flu medication when he was in his room earlier.

Naruto laughed, sinfully soft. "Hm, my bad, you were about to spill it all over yourself. I didn't think you'd enjoy being covered in hot soup. It's quite the unpleasant feeling I assume."

Yeah, Itachi was definitely gay, and Naruto's voice was his absolute favorite sound.

"I still want to eat my soup though. Give it back."

"Hm, I'll feed it to you when it's cooled down a bit, that way you don't have to exert too much energy trying to eat it."

Itachi nodded and smiled wobbly, he liked the idea of Naruto feeding him soup. He really, really liked it.

Sasuke was shocked, in all the years he's known Naruto, he'd never heard the man speak that softly. He really would appreciate if he stopped flirting with his brother tho, and Itachi really should stop looking like Naruto with fucking stars in his eyes. Sasuke sighed concedingly, he didn't like this, but he could not possibly tell two grown men how to live their lives. It would really suck if Naruto started avoiding him if things didn't go well with Itachi though. With that in mind he gathered his stuff and got ready to leave.

Before he left, he kissed his brother's forehead and whispered "get well soon okay? Sorry I had to leave."

Itachi pulled away and grimaced, "Sasuke I'm sick, not a baby. Go I'll be fine. Good luck with your presentation."

The younger man smiled softly at his brother and turned to face his best friend "Naruto, I swear to god if you lay a finger on him I will strangle you."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the threat, Sasuke knew damn well he wouldn't take advantage of a sick and heavily drugged Itachi. The elder Uchiha had clearly taken too much of that flu medication. "Sasuke, I'm gay, not an animal. Your brother is in good hands I promise."

"He better be you idiot."

With that Sasuke stormed out of the apartment. Naruto chuckled lightly.

* * *

Naruto took a seat on the coffee table and examined the Uchiha. Itachi stared back, bemused.

"What?"

"Have you taken anything for the fever? You look like you're burning up."

"No, I just took some of the flu medication. I wanted to eat before I took my fever medication. If I drink it on an empty stomach it usually makes me feel worse."

Naruto nodded in understanding scooted to the edge of the table and picked up the bowl.

"Ready to eat?" Itach nodded and scooted to the end of the couch, he was slightly embarrassed that Naruto was really going to feed him, but he was also extremely elated.

"Na-naruto, you really don't have to… I'm sure I can manage"

The blond man tsked disapprovingly "you tried earlier and almost ended up with a lap full of soup. I can handle this."

Itachi grumbled to himself but opened his mouth, Naruto salivated at the sight but immediately chastised himself. He'd wait till Itachi was actually coherent to have these thoughts about him.

After he was fed, Itachi took his fever medication and waddled to his room. Naruto promised to come check on him later.

* * *

He stirred from sleep to the sound of water dripping and the calming scent of peppermint. A cloth was gently placed on his forehead and his eyes shot open in surprise. Naruto was gently caressing his cheek and pulled his hand back as he apologised.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I just needed to change the cloth."

Change? Itachi was unaware it was on his forehead in the first place. He looked through his window and realized that the streetlights had replaced the sun and a fresh coat of snow covered the streets. He tilted his head back in Naruto's direction, finally ready to address the blond.

"No, it's fine it just startled me a bit. What time is it?"

Naruto reached in his pocket for his phone. "It's about 7:30 how do you feel?"

"P.M or A.M.?" With the way Itachi sleeps when he's sick, it could be either.

Naruto let out a quiet chuckle "P.M. silly, you know Sasuke would never let me spend the night. He's so overprotective of you, I almost believed you were the younger one."

Itachi groaned loudly, he would always be so embarrassed when Sasuke would mother hen him. "Please, let's not embarrass me further by speaking on it. I feel a little better by the way, I'm not as feverish anymore. Also, why am I smelling peppermint?"

"Oh, I put some in the water to help with your congestion. Does it bother you?"

"No, but I really wouldn't mind some peppermint tea, it would probably soothe my dry throat."

"Coming right up princess"

"NO"

Naruto guffawed and left the room, leaving a blushing Itachi staring at the ceiling and biting his lip to hold back a smile. Usually being sick was so miserable but Naruto made him feel so alive. With that thought he fell asleep once more.

Naruto entered the room and gently placed the tea on the bedside table. He looked down and realized that the little raven was once again, fast asleep. Itachi was so precious when he slept, his mouth was parted to let in oxygen since his nose was not functioning the best and his hair was splayed all around him. Naruto wondered if he'd let him braid it up for him. It'd be a shame to get such pretty hair tangled. He gently nudged the sick boy awake. Itachi groaned in protest.

"Itachi, wake up… I brought you the tea."

That seemed to do the trick, because the raven was turning over lazily and removing the wet towel from his forehead handing it back to Naruto.

"Hm, wouldn't you rather sit up?"

He nodded and distractedly opened his arms so that the blond could sit him up, just like Sasuke always did. He quickly realized what he was doing and put his hands down, but his cheeks reddened in embarrassment. Being sick really did make Itachi do silly and embarrassing things.

Naruto realized and quickly went over to the raven anyway. "You want me to help you sit up? It's nothing to be embarrassed about if you do."

He nodded shyly and raised his arms once more. "Sorry, I was just so used to Sasuke taking care of me and doing these stupid little things without verbal cues."

Naruto smiled and hoisted him up, placing his back against the wall. He shivered as his previously warm back made contact with the cold concrete wall. He pulled his feet up to his chest as a chill wracked through his body. He glowered, he really hated being sick.

"Your body is burning up-" he stopped when he saw the older man shiver "are you cold Itachi?"

He nodded.

"Would you like me to sit behind you and braid your hair? I wouldn't want it to get tangled."

Itachi pretended to think about it for a second but he knew his answer would be a resounding yes. Anything to have that beautifully built blond man touching him. He didn't even like people touching his hair but Naruto was his caretaker and it was going to get really tangled if he didn't do something about it right now.

"That would be really appreciated, the comb and brush is on the dressing table and please bring my tea when you're getting on the bed. It'd be a shame if it got cold before I even got to sip it."

"Itachi how are you this bossy and coherent whilst sick."

The elder man shrugged "Oh please Naruto, I can always command a room."

"Oh, okay… I'm sure you can" Naruto whispered lowly but not low enough because he was certain he heard Itachi chuckle and go into a coughing frenzy on the other side of the room.

"You okay princess?" Naruto walked back over, dropped the comb and brush on the bed and grabbed the choking Uchiha his tea.

Itachi took a couple sips and glared daggers at Naruto. If Itachi didn't look so cute right now and was not on the verge of tears, it would have been more menacing. "Call me princess again and I will carve your eyes out with chopsticks."

"I'd take your threat more seriously if you weren't like 5'2 and currently battling the flu."

He huffed indignantly and exclaimed "I'm 5'6 and I have a weak immune system! Your ass will regret taunting me when I'm better."

Naruto slid on the bed and positioned himself against the wall and pulled Itachi in so he was leaning against his chest. "Peaches, only one of our asses is going to be hurting when you're better and I promise it's not mine."

Itachi squeaked and hid his heated face in his mug.

"You know you're very pretty when you blush… so delicate, almost like a flower. No wonder Sasuke was keeping you hidden from me, he knows how greedy I am. You'll indubitably be mine Itachi." He ran his fingers through the dark locks, "even your hair is perfect, so soft and long." He grabbed a fistful and gently tugged on the raven's hair. Naruto had no idea what was fueling this hunger for Itachi, but he knew he had to have him. He took a deep breath in and composed himself.

If Itachi thought he was flustered before, then he was way beyond that now. That deep rumble that he loved so much, whispering compliments into his ear was making it hard to control himself. He was sick and it's been a really long time since he last had sex, the prospect of having those strong hands caressing his body made him want to accelerate his healing process. He hated being sick. "Th-thank you" he muttered shyly.

Naruto let go of his hair and chuckled, his laugh vibrated through Itachi and he was tingling from his head to his toes. That definitely was not the effect of his flu. "Am I making you uncomfortable Itach?" You could hear the concern in the Uzumaki's voice.

Itachi shook his head and replied verbally as well "n-no, just a little flustered… not used to being bombarded with compliments when I'm sick."

"How so? You look so pretty when you're sick."

"Ew, no I look gross, I'm sweaty and flushed and even my lips are dry and cracked."

"Itachi, princess. I assure you, you look absolutely stunning right now."

He hummed. "Thank you Naruto." Being called princess didn't sound half as bad when there was a compliment attached to it. Although he would never admit that out loud.

The rest of their convo was filled with light chatter and Itachi's complaints everytime Naruto pulled on his hair too roughly. When he was done, he returned the comb back to its place and put the empty mug on the bedside table. He slid back in behind Itachi but this time covered them with a blanket, because Itachi's chills were getting worse. The smaller male turned around and pressed his face into Naruto's chest and wrapped his hands around his back. Naruto was big, muscular and so, so warm. Before either of them realized he was asleep and lightly drooling over the blond's grey sweatshirt.

Naruto looked down and smiled gently at the sight of a sleeping Itachi, fuck he just kept getting cuter. He ran the hand that wasn't currently supporting the raven's back, through the black locks. He really loved Itachi's hair. It was easily becoming one of his favorite things on the man. He kissed the top of his hair and gently switched their position so that he was laying on his back with Itachi curled up on him. He clutched Naruto's shirt, clinging for more warmth even in his sleep. Naruto wrapped his arms around him and ran his hands soothingly up and down Itachi's back, attempting to generate more warmth for the sick boy. Being with Itachi like this was so calming, he hoped he was having the same effect on the sick boy.

* * *

When Sasuke got home later that night, he went to Itachi's room and saw two of the most important people in his life asleep, a mess of tangled limbs. He smiled sweetly, grabbed the mug off Itachi's dressing table and decided to let them sleep. He was still really angry at Naruto for not answering any of his text messages, but he'd deal with that later. For now, he'd shower and study for his 3pm final.

* * *

Itachi woke up a couple hours later feeling like absolute shit. He was hot and sweaty and encased in warmth. He attempted to throw the covers off of him, but it wouldn't budge, he slammed his face back into his pillow, but for some reason his pillow felt more like a fucking wall. He groaned and tried to open his eyes but his body would not comply. He was moving restlessly, fighting the confinement he was in. He just wanted to feel the cool winter air on his skin.

"Itachi are you okay?" That voice did not belong to Sasuke, that he was sure of. He tried to pull back once more, and this time the hands around him freed him and he unknowingly sat up on the blond's chest. He peeled the comforter off of him and threw his shirt off as well. Finally cool enough to take on the world he sighed happily and looked down.

"Oh, Naruto" he shrugged his shoulders, settled back into the warm body and fell asleep. He'd deal with the other issues later.

Naruto took in the scene with wide eyes but decided not to stir Itachi from his sleep and he placed a hand on his neck instead, trying to see if he still had a fever. The skin under his hand was cool, but it seemed like it would be heating up once more soon. If Itachi peeling off his clothing was anything to go by.

He grabbed his phone to check the time and realized he had a couple text messages from Sasuke.

_Sas [10:30 pm]: Hey, I'm gonna be at Hinata's a little later than expected. If anything's wrong just text me. _

_Sas [11:50 pm]: You know Naruto the least you could do is tell me he's doing fine._

_Sas [12:10 am]: Naruto?!_

_Sas[12:10am]: I swear to god, I'm going to kill you both. Neither of y'all are answering y'all phones. I'm coming home._

_Sas [12:45 am]: When you wake up I'll kill you for touching my brother and also for stressing me out._

Naruto groaned, it's 1:05am now so Sasuke most likely has not fallen asleep, it really wasn't his intention to make him worried. He shot him back a text.

_Naru [1:06 am]: Hey Sas, I'm really sorry but we both kind of fell asleep. His fever broke earlier, but it looks like it's coming back. He just took off his shirt and went back to sleep. That's pretty weird, does he do that all the time? _

_Sas [1:07 am]: Hn, it's okay… at least you're both fine and Itachi usually doesn't let me or anyone for the matter sleep in his room when he's sick. He likes his personal space and likes it even more when his body's too weak to move on it's own. The most he'll let me do is move him from one room to another or help him sit up when he's too weak to do it himself. I was quite surprised when I saw him cuddled on your chest when I got here earlier. He must've really taken a liking to you. _

_Sas [1:09 am]: Hurt him and I'll kill you Naruto. This one is not an empty threat._

_Naru [1:10am]: Sas, I've actually taken a liking to him. He's witty and a good conversationalist, even when he's sick. I bet he's even better at optimum health ;)_

_Sas [1:10am]: What does that wink mean Naruto?_

_Sas [1:10am]: Why do you want to die by my hand at the tender age of 20? _

_Sas [1:10am]: I'm castrating you tomorrow _

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at that one. It was a bit too loud and Itachi reached out and started swatting at him murmuring "shut up and turn the light off". He really didn't want to upset his beauty. Time to end his chat with Sas.

_Naru [1:12 am]: Great, you made me laugh and now my princess is mad at me for waking him up_

_Sas [1:12 am]: Does Itachi know you call him that?_

_Naru [1:13 am]: Yes and he threatened to gouge my eyes out with chopsticks. You Uchiha have a great sense in torture techniques._

Naruto could have sworn he heard Sasuke's laughter from his room.

_Sas [1:13 am]: Itachi taught me everything I know, he actually scares me a litte._

_Sas [1:13 am]: A LOT… _

_Sas [1:14am]: He might be serious about the threat, so I suggest you put your phone down before he actually attacks you._

Naruto laughed but a lot more quietly this time. Itachi still felt it.

"Naruto I swear to god, if you don't put that fucking phone down I will hurt you."

"What's with you Uchiha and threatening me?"

Itachi used all of his remaining energy to punch Naruto in the gut.

"Ouch Itachi, that hurt."

"Good, who the fuck is making you laugh this much anyway?" Itachi was jealous but he wouldn't admit it. He should be the only one that has the blond's attention right now. He's literally laying on his broad chest right now. He can't think of one logical reason that the blond was giggling so much at his damn phone. He really doesn't have the right to be angry at Naruto, but it seemed a little inconsiderate to him. He probably even has a boyfriend, the thought made Itachi pull away from him in horror and sit up. "Naruto, do you have a boyfriend? If you do, I don't think it's fair that you've been leading me on all day today. I mean it's kind of rude plus I'm sick-"

"Oh god Itachi, what kind of monster do you think I am, I promise I'm single and I'm just texting Sasuke, he's been threatening to kill me for touching you."

He passed the Uchiha his phone to read the text thread.

"He did correctly predict that I was going to hit you…" he gave Naruto back his phone and hid his face in his chest "I'm sorry Naruto, I got jealous for no damn reason and assumed you were a terrible person."

Naruto chuckled "I'll forgive you this time because you're sick… btw, how are you feeling? Do you need me to get you anything?"

He shook his head "I'm good, I really want some water, but I don't want you to move. You're so damn comfortable and warm… I kinda need a shower too"

"Hm, okay… you can have 5 more minutes then I'll get you some water and we can run you a bath."

Itachi nodded. They were silent for a few until the elder broke it…. "Soooo, you like me andddd you think I'm witty?"

Naruto groaned "shit, I was hoping you didn't see that." Itachi chuckled cutely. He really liked Naruto too, and the fact that he was one of Sasuke's friends was all the stamp of approval he needed. Sasuke was much more picky when it came to friends than he was, so he knew there needed to be something extraordinary about Naruto that has Sasuke gravitating towards him. Itachi was already starting to find out, he was honestly captivated by Naruto. He's only known him for a couple of hours but he trusts that he wouldn't hurt him, besides Sasuke wouldn't put him in the care of someone that would.

"He's right you know…"

Naruto looked down, perplexed "about what?"

"I don't like people touching me or taking care of me when I'm sick. I grew up a sick child and I don't know. I hated always being vulnerable, especially because I am the elder sibling, Sasuke would always try to take care of me and sometimes it would get too much. I'd lash out and lock myself in my room. I hated being treated like that. I guess I always felt like they were doing it more out of obligation, not willingness to help me… Like I know I was wrong, but it's still really hard to not feel like everyone is doing it because they have to."

"Then Sasuke grew up, and all of a sudden he's bigger than me and I can't keep on any weight cause I'm always sick with something. It goes from me giving him piggy back rides, to him carrying me to my room when I pass out in the bathroom from throwing up too much. I mean I love him, I just resented the treatment. Eventually I got used to it, and started depending on him for more stuff but I still refused to let anyone sleep in my bed. It was just too embarrassing for me."He tried to get it all out before he reconsidered telling Naruto.

Wow, he didn't want to offer his pity, cause if the raven was anything like Sasuke, he'd just get more upset… Instead he ran his fingers through Itachi's hair offering him some soundless comfort . "Itachi, if you don't mind me asking, why'd you let me?"

"I- I don't really know… it's kind of silly… "

"I don't care peaches tell me anyway."

"I- I guess it's cause you seemed like you genuinely cared. You offered to feed me, and even when I denied you did it anyway. I could see that you genuinely wanted me to feel better and not out of obligation, like my family does."

"Hm, you're right, I do want you to feel better and I've always been told I'm great at helping people… but I need you to know that you're not an obligation to Sasuke. I know for a fact that he loves you alot and only speaks of you in a positive light. He looks up to you so much, he's always telling me about how kind and amazing you are and as children he tried his best to be just like you, especially cause y'all were around the same age. I think helping you is second nature to him, we both know that Sasuke is not the nicest guy in Konoha… Hell, he's not nice at all. You know he had me coach him when he was trying to get with Hinata? He didn't know how to speak to someone so gentle, he'd always say the wrong thing and accidentally shut down her advances. He was an asshole without him even realizing."

Itachi laughed, it was dry and wheezy because of his flu but you could tell that he was genuinely amused by Sasuke's antics. "Why am I not surprised? He's so damn dense sometimes. There was this one girl in high school that spent an entire year wearing his favorite color and did her hair in a specific style cause he once told her in passing that her hair looks cute in a ponytail. He told her that she's weird and is simply too bland for his taste, he needed a girl with 'versatility'. She was absolutely crushed, and Sasuke only realized last month that she probably had a crush on him. Such a fucking idiot"

Both of the men laughed loudly. "Sasuke is so desensitized to everything. I wonder how Hinata deals with it."

Itachi nodded in agreement, it was a mystery to him as conversation eventually died out and the room fell back into a pleasant silence and the raven broke it once more"Thank you Naruto."

"Anything for you _princess_"

"Naruto, no!"

"Eventually you'll get used to it" he winked and sat up, pulling Itachi with him.

"You know princess, you weigh like nothing. I can probably bench press you easily" to prove his point he hoisted the raven up. Itachi squaked.

"Put me down you-you asshole"

Naruto chuckled and obliged. Itachi huffed and crossed his arms. "I'm not some fucking rag doll Naruto, why does everyone insist on carrying me? I get it, I'm small!"

Naruto's smile just kept on growing the longer the Uchiha went on. His cheeks were pink in frustration and his little body was shaking in restrained anger "fucking jock" he muttered.

Yeah that did for Naruto, he doubled over in laughter, almost knocking the smaller man off of him entirely. He reached out a hand to catch him and Itachi stared at him menacingly.

He can't believe that Naruto was laughing at him, he weakly slapped the blond man's chest and pouted.

"My apologies peaches, I didn't mean to upset you."

"I can't take your apology seriously when you're grinning like that and why the hell are you calling me peaches?"

"Hm… your hair smells like peaches aaannddd you have a really great butt, I could see it through your sweatpants. I've also seen it around campus when you're with Deidara"

Itachi sputtered and covered his warm face with his hands "OH MY GOD NARUTO YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERT."

The blond chuckled and kissed Itachi's forehead, "what can I say? I've always really liked what I see."

"Itachi put his hands on Naruto's shoulders and tilted his head. "Really?"

Fuck Itachi looked so hot like this. He slowly leaned forward and sucked the rosy pink bottom lip into his mouth. Itachi yelped in surprise but didn't pull back. He wasn't opposed to the feeling, quite the opposite in fact. He leaned forward and wrapped his hands around the blond's neck running his fingers through the soft blond locks. Naruto grabbed his hair and pulled, and the raven's mouth parted in a soundless moan. The blond plunged his tongue into Itachi's slightly warmer mouth and explored the hot cavern. Fuck, Itachi was sweet and soft and so fucking submissive for him. He grabbed the shorter man's ass and pressed their upper bodies together, both men moaning into the kiss at the sensation.

Itachi tightened his hands around Naruto's neck and started grinding down on his thigh. He was starting to feel a bit lightheaded so he pulled away from the kiss and threw his head back in pleasure. Naruto pulled him even closer and sucked on his adam's apple.

"Uh.. fu-fuck" Itachi screamed quietly. He didn't have proper voice control so it was a bit louder than he anticipated.

Naruto groaned in pleasure, clearly loving how vocal his little princess was being. He dragged his lips to the left side of Itachi's neck and sucked a hickey right above his clavicle.

"Ah.. N-Naruto" Itachi whispered, he sounded breathless and so fucking hot, Naruto pulled back and reatached his lips to Itachi's. The raven didn't know how much more of this he could take, his body was already giving out from overexertion and his cock was about to harden. He pulled back and breathed deeply.

"I- I don't think I can take anymore Naru… so weak… 'm too sick for this."

Naruto pulled back and tried to calm himself down, his breath was coming out in short pants and all he could think about was flipping them over and fucking Itachi senseless. The raven was clearly too weak for that and he'd much prefer an eager participant, so he'd wait. Instead, he peppered kisses all over Itachi's face whispering compliments to his raven.

"Mhm, you taste so sweet"

Kiss

"So pretty"

Kiss

"And soft"

Kiss

"And so fucking warm"

Kiss, kiss, kiss.

Itachi giggled, the soft kisses were tickling his face. "The warmth is probably from the fever… by the way, aren't you afraid you'll catch my cold?"

Naruto breathed out a laugh "Unlike some people, I took my flu shot" he poked Itachi's nose "plus I have a really strong immune system, so I'm sure I'll be fine"

Itachi looked at him questioningly, "I don't exactly know the mechanism of flu vaccines but I'm almost sure that's not how it works."

Naruto beamed and changed the topic, his princess should not be worrying about him right now"do you still want your water peaches?"

"Oh yeah, definitely."

Naruto nodded and reluctantly peeled the raven off of him. He hopped off the bed and was headed toward the kitchen when Itachi called out to him.

"Naruto, take me with you I think I'm hungry."

"You think?"

The Uchiha nodded. Naruto chuckled, "put your shirt back on, you're walking tho"

"Narutoooo, I don't want to walk. Carry me"

He rolled his eyes at the childlikeness of the Uchiha but picked him up anyway. He carried him to the kitchen and sat him on the island. He filled a glass with water and handed it to the parched male. "Happy?"

"I mean I would be happier if I had food, I did say I was hungry" he grumbled into his glass.

Naruto guffawed, trust a fucking Uchiha to be an asshole when you're trying to help them.

"What would you like to eat little darling?" the sarcasm was palpable.

"Something light but filling."

"Are you okay with miso ramen? I know you had miso earlier but it's really good for the flu. I'm pretty sure I saw some noodles around here."

"Yes, ramen is fine, it's in the cabinet above your head"

Naruto went to work and Itachi sat on the counter observing the broad shoulders work. He needed to get back to full health soon, he was missing out on a whole lot of Naruto.

* * *

The next couple of days were a painful, agonizing blur. Naruto went home the day Sasuke's finals were done. He was visiting his parents over break and unfortunately couldn't spend any more time babying Itachi. Sasuke claimed he was sulking but he would deny it if he was ever asked. He can't lie though; he missed the blond peppering kisses over his face and encasing him in warmth when chills wracked through his body.

They'd been at their parent's house for two days when Itachi finally gathered the courage to ask his brother for Naruto's number. He barged in and laid face first on his brother's bed, completely disregarding the young man's 'knock before you enter' policy. Sasuke, who was seated at his desk 'reading a book'-he was actually sexting Hinata and was on the verge of developing a hard on- turned around and glared at Itachi.

"Itachi, what can I help you with?"

"Can I have Naruto's number?" he grumbled into the pillow.

"'Tachi if you want me to hear you, you're gonna need to turn around." He groaned and flopped around laying on his back instead and stared at the ceiling. His cheeks were tinged pink and he was too embarrassed to look Sasuke in the eyes.

"Sasuke, give me Naruto's number." he said slightly louder, he glanced at his brother and saw his eyes wide with shock. Well, that certainly was not what he expected from Itachi. It's been over a week since either of them last saw Naruto so he was surprised that Itachi was the one doing the asking. Not like he'd give Naruto his brother's number anyway, it was safer this way.

"Why are you so surprised Sas? You're doing that thing with you do with your face when you're surprised." Sasuke cleared his throat and composed his face.

"I- I don't know, I guess I expected Naruto to ask first"

"Oh" Itachi visibly deflated "is that a bad thing? I'm starting to feel like it's a bad thing."

Sasuke chuckled, "No, I'm sure Naruto's still very interested in you, he probably just doesn't have the courage to ask me for your number. He asks about you through text all the time, he's hinted at wanting it, but I refused to give it without him asking directly." He smirked evilly.

"Sasuke you're an asshole. Can you just give me the damn number?" Itachi asked, exasperated.

Sasuke chuckled and sent Itachi his best friend's contact info through text.

"Now go away, don't do anything that I wouldn't do."

Itachi rolled his eyes and headed for his room. "You know one might assume that you're the older one with the way you treat me."

"I mean I am the bigger one, so…"

"SHUT UP SASUKE"

Sasuke just chuckled as Itachi stormed out of his room. Looking alot like a pissed 15 year old.

"Okay, time to get back to Hinata"

* * *

It was two hours later and Itachi still hadn't text Naruto, he felt silly. He really wanted to talk to the blond but had no idea what to say. He decided to go with a simple introduction he could be witty later.

_Itachi [5:40pm]: Hey Naruto, this is Itachi._

He hit send and his heart started pounding in his chest. Why was he so anxious? Naruto made it clear that he was interested but he really just had a hard time believing someone so perfect could even want him.

He put his phone down and grabbed a book to read, he really needed a distraction. As soon as he opened his book, his phone dinged, signaling he'd received a new text.

He was really hoping that it was Naruto but it turned out to be Deidara texting their group chat. He groaned and muted the group chat, he'd read all the messages later, if it was extremely important they'd call.

About half an hour later his phone dinged again and he didn't want to check it, afraid he'd be dissapointed. He reluctantly reached for the device and to his pleasant surprise it was actually Naruto this time.

_Naruto [6:09pm]: PEACHES! How are you? _

Itachi blushed softly, even through text you could feel Naruto's enthusiasm.

_Itachi [6:10pm]: Yes, I'm fine Naru. When I got here my mom forced me to go get a flu shot, so my arm's still a bit sore from that._

_Itachi [6:10pm]: Though I must say, it was quite a difficult recovery after you left._

_Naruto [6:10pm]: Are you saying you missed me Itachi?_

He might've squeaked at that message but he'd deny it if you ever asked. He typed out his reply, hesitated for a bit and hit send.

_Itachi [6:11pm]: Yes, I still do._

_Naruto [6:11pm]: I miss you too princess. I would've stayed longer if I could but I promised my mom that'd be home that day to help her set up for the ball._

_Naruto [6:12pm]: I'm so glad you texted me today, I was really getting worried about you. Sasuke-bastard wouldn't give me your number._

Itachi might be warming up to the name princess and hated himself for it.

_Itachi [6:12pm]: Sasuke tends to be a bit… overprotective._

_Itachi [6:13pm]: A ball? What ball?_

_Naruto [6:13pm]: Overprotective is putting it mildly._

_Naruto [6:14pm]: Well technically it's a gala. My dad's the hokage, so my mom wants to have this very festive pre-Christmas gathering. It's a bit excessive if you ask me, but duty calls._

Okay, so this is news to him. Sasuke did not tell him that Naruto was Minato Namikaze's son, but he does see the resemblance. It's actually uncanny. If Naruto's the hokage's son how the hell did he not go to Konoha high with them? Hell he didn't even know Minato had a son to begin with.

_Itachi [6:15pm]: You're the hokage's son and I've never seen you before college? Where the hell were you? _

_Itachi [6:15pm]: Small word, my parents are actually going to that._

_Naruto [6:16 pm]: Mom and Dad had me live with my godfather Jiraya for a few years. They needed me to learn how to not be a hotheaded demon, so I lived with him and went to this weird 'sage' boarding school… really crazy stuff. Before that I was homeschooled, so that's why you've never met me. _

_Naruto[6:17pm]: btw Itachi your father actually scares me. I met him one time and when Sasuke told him that I was his best friend, he tried to glare me into oblivion. Nice house btw._

_Naruto[6:18pm]: Oh god, he's going to kill me when he finds out I want to do nasty things with his other son…_

_Itachi [6:18pm]: There's a lot to unpack here but when the hell did you come to my house? You can't be intimidated by my father now, you're already in too deep._

_Itachi [6:19pm]: What happened to 'you will be mine Itachi'? Did my father make you lose your spirit?_

_Naruto[6:20pm]: Sometime during the summer after begging Sasuke for an entire week. The only reason we even came was to get his cleats so we could practice. Secretive bastard._

_Naruto [6:20pm]: I assure you, you will be mine._

_Itachi [6:21pm]: Very Sasuke-esque. I love the energy Naruto._

_Naruto [6:21pm]: Not the only thing you'll love (; _

Oh god, Itachi's face was on fire. Uzumaki was the perfect man.

_Naruto [6:22pm]: Can I facetime you peaches? I miss seeing your pretty face._

_Itachi [6:23pm]: Sure, but be warned I don't look my best._

_Naruto[6:23pm]: I'm sure you look beautiful either way. _

Itachi blushed, Naruto was so fucking sweet. He went for his MacBook and turned it on, it'd be better if he facetimed the blond from there. A couple minutes later his devices rang. He answered on his macbook and moved it away from him so his entire body was in the frame for Naruto to see.

He was wearing a peach 3xl shirt and his hair was out of its ponytail, hanging over his shoulder. He had foregone pants and was sitting cross legged on his bed.

"Don't you look cozy"

Itachi shivered at the depth of Naruto's voice, the blond man looked amazing as usual. He was wearing a baby blue shirt that complimented his eyes well and that's all that was in the frame, it seemed his laptop was sat on his lap. Itach missed being sat on Naruto's lap.

Wow, he needed help.

"Hi Naruto" he waved slightly in greeting.

"Hm, hi princess, you look healthier"

"I am actually, even got Sasuke to paint my nails" he brought his hands into the frame and showed off his purple nails. Naruto laughed, soft and sweet.

"For some reason I can't picture Sasuke willingly painting your nails"

"Who said he did it willingly?" Itachi grinned evilly.

"I don't think I want to know how you convinced him to do so."

"It's better if you don't" the blond chuckled uncomfortably and changed the topic.

"You're wearing peach, peaches" he giggled and cleared his throat "forgive me that was corny"

The raven laughed and spent the rest of the night chatting with his blond.

* * *

The rest of their break was spent either texting or facetiming, sometimes things would get a little NSFW but not anything too mature. Although they lived fairly close to each other, Naruto went on a family vacation so it was impossible to see him this cold lonely winter. Tonight was one of those nights when their flirting turned sexual, Itachi might be a little wine drunk and he's feeling a bit needy. He's been so pent up from their sexting, that he'd considered bringing out his dildo for the night. He might, but he needed Naruto to provide visual stimulus.

Itachi had just sent Naruto a shirtless picture with his hair splayed over his face and his lips red and glossy from the wine. He'd learned recently that Naruto loved seeing him when he looked a little messy. Itachi didn't necessarily mind the look, it kind of looked like he'd just been fucked. He assumed that's why these photos were always the precursor to their sexting.

_Itachi [7:56pm]: Attachment: 1 image_

_Itachi [7:56pm]: Hi!, I might be a little drunk… but shhhhh don't tell Sasuke._

_Itachi[7:57pm]: Omg, my lips look amazing, sorry the photo looks a little blurry, I couldn't keep my hands still!_

_Naruto [8:00pm]: You're so fucking beautiful Itachi_

_Naruto [8:00pm]: I have a couple things I'd love to see you do with your hands that don't quite require stability._

_Naruto [8:01pm]: What did you drink peaches? your lips do look great… I miss them._

_Itachi [8:01pm]: Wine! They miss you as well_

_Itachi[8:01pm]: Where would you like my hands, Naruto? Show me._

_Naruto [8:02pm]: Is that your way of asking for a picture of my dick Itachi?_

Oh, Naruto was getting straight to the point tonight, Itachi didn't mind. He'd never seen the blond's package before, this was uncharted territory for them. He was already so turned on from taking that picture of himself for Naruto and just the prospect of seeing his dick tonight was stirring a fire deep in his loins.

_Itachi [8:02pm]: Only if you're willing to show me._

_Naruto [8:03pm]: Coming right up._

Itachi decided not to reply and instead went rummaging through his closet to find his lube and dildo. He felt like making a video, he wasn't sure if it'd ever leave his gallery, but he knew if he got drunk enough he might send it to Naruto tonight.

He threw his stuff on his bed and stripped completely, he then reached for his phone to see if Naruto was back.

_Naruto [8:05pm]: Attachment: 2 images_

_Naruto [8:05pm]: just a picture of your face did this to me _

Fuck… he was big. He picked up his dildo and held it next to his phone to compare the sizes. Naruto was definitely thicker and longer. In the first photo Naruto's dick was resting against his stomach, coming a little passed his belly button. The head was an angry red, begging for attention. How Itachi would've loved to put his lips on that. In the second picture Naruto was holding his dick and there was a bead of precum glistening right at the tip.

He chugged down his glass of wine and decided to make Naruto that video. A man so perfect deserved seeing Itachi fuck himself on a dildo.

* * *

It's been over 30 minutes and Itachi still hadn't replied, he was getting concerned. The raven's never left in the middle of sexting and he also sent pictures of his dick that he cannot take back. His erection had wilted away and he really just wanted to know his little raven was okay.

He picked up his phone to call the raven but was greeted by a message from said man. He grinned.

_Itachi [8:45pm]: Attachment: 1 video_

_Itachi [8:45pm]: Sorry I disappeared, this is what I've been doing. _

Naruto furrowed his brows in confusion, Itachi's never sent him a video before and this one was 3 minutes long. The thumbnail didn't give him a clue of what was going on, but from what he could decipher it looked like Itachi's hair. He stopped playing blues clues and just played the damn video.

The video started with Itachi pulling away from the camera. He walked backwards and Naruto could see a clear dildo suctioned to the floor. The raven positioned himself over the dildo with his back towards the camera and kneeled. He moved his hair over his shoulder and looked back at the camera to see if it was positioned correctly.

He smirked and sank down slowly, mouth parted in a silent scream.

Naruto paused the video, removed his pants and reached for his lube. Now ready for whatever Itachi was about to do, he pressed play.

Fully sheathed on the silicone cock, Itachi stood on his tiptoes, braced his hands on his ankles and started bouncing fast and hard. His face was no longer in view but the sounds coming from his mouth was doing more than enough to make up for it.

"Uhnnn, aah, fuck-fuck". He placed one hand on the floor in front of him, leaned forward and screamed. The change in angle had the toy slamming into his prostate with every up and down movement.

"Oh god Naruto, right there, right there. FUCK" Itachi's voice was getting higher with every word he moaned. He looked over his shoulder once more and his eyes were closed in concentration with his teeth sinking into his bottom lip.

It was the most breathtaking thing Naruto's ever seen. How can someone look so angelic in the throes of pleasure?

Itachi was being lewd and he knew it. He stuck two of his fingers into his mouth in an attempt to stifle his moans. It wasn't working too well and he unintentionally created a more erotic sight for Naruto. Drool was running down his fingers onto his hand and some dripping onto his shoulder. He opened his eyes and they rolled back in pleasure. Naruto could tell he was getting close.

"So close Naru-, fuck, ah ah ah… oh god, I'm cumming." He reached forward with his previously moistened fingers and pumped his dick in time with his backward thrust whilst maintaining eye contact with the camera.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god… FUCK NARUTO" He slumped forward and came all over his hand, his entire body trembling with the force of his orgasm. He lazily pulled off the dildo and gave a satiated smile to the camera before reaching for it and turning it off.

"Fuck" Naruto breathed as he came all over his fingers. Itachi was full of surprises and that's the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. He shakily snapped a photo of his cum covered hand and dick and sent it to the Uchiha before he could regret it.

_Naruto [8:50pm]: Attachment: 1 image_

_Naruto [8:50pm]: Fuck_

_Itachi [8:51pm]: I'm assuming you enjoyed my video._

_Itachi [8:51pm]: I know my dildo isn't as big as you are and I can't wait till your dick is inside me. _

_Itachi [8:51pm]: I promise I'll be good for you and let you stretch me out on it. Both my holes are yours to play with, you can do anything you please._

_Itachi [8:52pm]: I feel so empty right now, I just know you'd fill me up real good_

_Itach [8:52pm]: Fuck, I'm horny again and really really drunk. _

Fuck Itachi was insatiable, with shaky hands Naruto dialed the raven's nubmer and he picked up at the second ring.

* * *

"H-hey" Itachi's voice was a rough whisper.

Naruto cleared his throat "Fuck babe, you're unimaginably sexy. Are you touching yourself?"

Itachi nodded his head but realized Naruto couldn't see him, he put his phone on speaker and tried again. "Ye-yeah"

"Tell me exactly what you're doing."

"I- ah- I-i'm on my stomach with my ass in the air and two fingers inside me."

"Yeah?" There was rustling on the other end of the line and it seemed like Naruto was moving around.

Itachi moaned out an inaudible response.

"Do you like getting fingered Itachi?" Naruto's voice was calm and composed, it rolled of the speaker like liquid satin. He could say absolutely anything right now and Itachi would still be turned on.

"Yeah"

"Add in another." His eyes widened but complied either way.

"I-I did"

"Such a good boy for me, I can't wait to see you. When do you get back to your apartment?"

"Next week, the Friday before classes start" he moaned out.

"Can't wait"

"FUCK, Naru I'm about to cum."

"Princess, you're really loud… can't Sasuke hear you?"

"Don-don't care" was his breathless reply. He was too fucking close to the best orgasm he'd had in a while, everything else was pushed to the back of his mind.

Naruto chuckled throatily… Fuck, the blond's voice was sex personified.

"Such a fucking slut, Itachi" Yep, that's what did it for him. He came hard and fast with a scream of Naruto's name. The blond grunted, it seemed like he'd just cum as well.

"Wow" Naruto's voice was a breathless whisper, the sound caressing Itachi's blissed out body.

"I agree," the raven replied and reached for his towel to clean himself up. He'd have to do laundry tomorrow. The blond chucked on the other end of the line.

"You know you're mine right?" Itachi squealed then cleared his throat

"W-well now I do"

"Oh my, you're stuttering Itachi, don't tell me you're flustered"

"Shut-shut up Naruto"

"Hmmm… I really do miss you princess, I can't wait to consummate our relationship. You'll be limping the entire first week of classes."

"Naruto!" the Uchiha squawked.

"How are you this shy right now when you just sent me a video of you bouncing on a silicone dick?"

Itachi blushed at the memory, he can't believe he sent that video to Naruto."That was a different Itachi, he was drunk and horny. This one's slightly buzzed and satiated also very, very embarrassed of his previous lewdness"

"I loved every second of it though, just thinking about that video makes me rock hard again. You think you could take it baby?"

Naruto was a fucking sex fiend, what did Itachi just do? "How do you still have stamina left for more phone sex?"

The blond laughed softly, "hm… not sure, I have a shit ton of stamina though."

"But yes, I'm confident I can manage."

"Where do you want it first? Your throat or your ass?"

"NARUTO!"

Naruto's boisterous laughter was practically vibrating through the phone. "Alright, alright… I'm sorry" He harrumphed and changed the topic. "Do you have anything planned for the night princess?"

"Hn… I have to shower and change my sheets, maybe I'll do my laundry tonight as well, you?"

"Thanks to you my sheets are soiled as well so that needs changing, and I'll take a long cold shower to get rid of my erection. Two times is more than enough marstubation in one day. It seems the little guy won't be satisfied until he's sheathed in you."

"Oh my gosh… bye Naruto, go clean up yourself." Itachi's face was red with shocked arousal. Why was the man so lewd?

A chuckle. "Okay princess, send me some pictures after your shower, okay?"

The raven nodded. "I will, and stop calling me princess!"

"Oh please Itachi you know you love it"

"Hn"

"That wasn't a denial."

"..."

The blond laughed knowingly.

"BYE NARUTO"

"Bye princess"

_Click _

Itachi groaned and hid his face in his pillow, then grimaced because it smelled like sex and his breath reeked of alcohol.

Nonetheless he was inexplicably happy. He got up, stripped his sheets, sanitized his toy and put everything away.

Now he needed new sheets, he headed for the stairs and grabbed the wine bottle and glass to deposit it in the kitchen.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he looked up and groaned in annoyance. God he hated Sasuke's friends.

His brother faced him and eyed him inquiringly. Itachi was carrying an empty wine bottle in one hand and a glass in the other. His cheeks were flushed, his hair was a mess and to top it off he was wearing a white fluffy robe. To put it simply, his elder brother looked like he'd just been fucked. Sasuke smirked at him knowingly and accompanied the elder to the kitchen.

"Itachi are you drunk?" Sasuke slid into a seat at the breakfast bar.

The aforementioned man giggled, he dropped the bottle in the trash and faced the younger man. Itachi shrugged "Hn… just a little, I'm mostly happy though."

"Happy?" Now Sasuke was definitely confused, "why are you happy?"

His already flushed face reddened a bit more and he shrugged "dunno.. Naruto kinda-"

Itachi was interrupted when Sasuke's phone rang. He pulled it out his pocket and showed the screen to Itachi, "Speaking of the devil huh?" Great, Itachi's blush deepened a little more and Sasuke answered the facetime call.

"Hi bastard, what'd ya want?" Naruto's gruff voice filled the room and Itachi nervously fiddled with his hair, he kind of forgot how close these two were.

"Naruto you're the one who called me, dumbass." he deadpanned and glanced at Itachi, he was being suspiciously shy.

"You called me a couple minutes ago, when I was showering, don't be a dumbass Sas"

"Oh, yeah I did." Sasuke grunted in realization, "Karin wanted to say hi cause she wouldn't believe that I actually knew you and we're friends. She told me that she's your cousin and it's my first time actually mentioning you to her-"

"We've been best friends for 3 years and you're only now telling people about me? Gotta say Sas that kind of hurts" Itachi giggled and Sasuke groaned.

"Naruto, stop being a baby, are you related to her or not?"

"If she has red hair, wears glasses and is freakishly strong then I certainly am. I still have PTSD from her hitting me when we were younger." Naruto's voice sounded distant, he was currently searching through the closet for some clean sheets.

Both the males in the kitchen laughed and Naruto instantly recognized the other voice. He walked back into the frame and smiled sweetly.

"That's certainly Karin alright…"

"Weird that you've never mentioned her before, for best friends you certainly are secretive Sas. What the hell do we even talk about on a day to day?"

"Football… besides you usually do most of the babbling I'm more of a listener… Naruto what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm changing my sheets Sasuke!"

"I thought you changed them yesterday, why are you changing them again."

"Got dirty"

At that reply Itachi made a strangled noise in the back of his throat. Fuck, he really should've stopped eavesdropping.

Sasuke eyed him suspiciously and coyly asked "Itachi are you alright? You've been acting strangely ever since I picked up the phone."

"Hey Itachi! C'mere lemme see you" God both these males loved to embarrass him, he groaned and walked into the frame, ignoring Sasuke's initial question.

He smiled softly at Naruto and his cheeks pinkened some more, "hey." The blond smirked knowingly, he knew that look and Naruto was about to embarrass him.

"Hm, hi princess" Itachi glowered at him and Sasuke chuckled softly, trying not to intrude on their conversation.

"..." Naruto chuckled huskily. God that voice was doing terrible, terrible things to Itachi's body, he could feel his composure slipping. He sucked in his bottom lip and bit down hard. He would not be scarring his little brother today.

"Are you still drunk Itachi?" That voice was sinfully sweet, Naruto had to know what he was doing to him. That knowing smirk was still on his lips and the things the raven would do to have Naruto over him right now. The blond was shirtless and his hair was still sopping wet from his shower. Water droplets were trailing down his face and gathering at the towel that Naruto threw around his neck, some missing the mark and trailing down the tone stomach instead. Itachi tightened his fingers on the back of Sasuke's chair, he was fighting a losing battle with his self-control.

"Just a little… I kinda swea-" his eyes widened and he cleared his throat, Sasuke's brows furrowed, he was a little confused by his brother's reaction.

Naruto caught his slip up and grinned cockily " I was expecting you to still be in the shower, have you done that already?" he asked feigning innocence.

"No, I kinda needed Sasuke to get me clean sheets first. He purposely puts them on the top shelf and makes fun of me when I can't reach them."

The best friends laughed loudly and Itachi smacked Sasuke on the head.

"Ouch! 'Tachi that hurt"

"Good you deserve it, you really need to stop doing that asshole."

"It's cute and funny watching you reach for stuff"

Itachi growled and Sasuke's brain finally pieced the puzzle together.

"Oh My God…" his eyes widened in horror " you two are disgusting."

Naruto chuckled and replied "hm? What're you talking about Sas?" He knew exactly what Sasuke meant but he wanted to hear him say it, he took pleasure in making both Uchiha men sweat.

Sasuke took the bait "you know exactly what I mean you pompous asshole. Y'all were literally having phone sex and now you're both talking to me so innocently."

"SASUKE!" Itachi squeaked.

"Oh it was definitely more than phone sex, I'm surprised you couldn't hear him with how loud -"

"NARUTO! SHUT UP"

Naruto laughed heartily and the brightly blushing Uchiha and the completely pale faced one.

"I'm sorry baby, I just couldn't resist." Naruto did not look apologetic at all.

Itachi looked at his younger brother and chuckled softly. "Sasuke are you alright?"

"I… I don't think that I'll ever be."

Naruto guffawed.

"Shut up idot…"

"Itachi are you going to let him address me like that?"

"Gotta shower, bye."

Naruto chuckled "hm, don't forget to send me my photos. I just know you look even more appealing wet" Naruto winked at him and Sasuke let out a pained groan.

Itachi did not dignify him with a response and instead reminded Sasuke to get him the sheets. He headed back upstairs and grabbed his phone. There's no way he wouldn't send Naruto the shower pictures.

Sasuke glared at the man through his phone. "You know I'm going to kill you right?"

"Can you do it after I make love to your brother? I'd prefer to die a happy man."

God, Sasuke almost forgot how disgusting Naruto can be. Poor Itachi doesn't know what he agreed to.

"You know what… Do you want to say hi to Karin?"

"Absolutely"

* * *

Itachi was bored. He got back on campus a day early, so none of his friends were here yet and to make it worse, he still couldn't see Naruto. When they got here this morning, Sasuke had abandoned him to go do 'best friend things' with HIS boyfriend. He knew that Sasuke's known him longer and he probably missed him more than Itachi did, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't envious. He groaned and flopped on his bed, it'd be best if he took a nap.

It was around 2:30pm when he woke up, and was currently scrolling through twitter. He really wasn't a fan of social media, but he really liked the cute cat videos.

_Knock. Knock. _

He turned to his partially opened door and Sasuke was standing there looking at him with amused eyes.

"You've been brooding a lot lately 'Tachi."

He scoffed and crossed his arms. "I am not brooding."

"Oh really, so what'd you call what you're doing right now?"

"Why are you here?"

"I came to let you know that I just got back, plus I got you dango"

Itachi's eyes brightened at the mention of his favorite snack. "Hn, what type?"

"Types" Sasuke corrected "Botchan and Mitarashi, they're still warm"

He smiled "Thank you Sasuke"

The taller man winked "I know I took your boyfriend away from you today, so I had to do something sweet"

"Oh wow, you have the nobility of a sour patch kid." They both chuckled at Itachi's corny joke.

"Never make that joke again Itachi."

"Shut up it was hilarious."

They both left the room and walked to the kitchen. Sasuke was up for teasing the elder Uchiha a bit more. He knew Itachi would want tea with his dango and he moved the green tea one shelf up before break.

As expected Itachi put some water in the kettle, turned it on and opened the cupboard to search for the tea of his choice. He glared at the green tea on the top shelf and glared at the asshole that put it there.

"Why do you hate me so much Sasuke?"

Well, that's not the reaction he expected but it was equally hilarious.

"I'm sorry, old habits die hard." He reached over the shorter man's head and grabbed a single tea packet and handed it to Itachi.

"Sasuke, move the entire box or I will do terrible things to you while you sleep."

Sasuke shivered, yep it was time to stop messing with his older brother.

"Yeah… okay, you still scare me Itachi"

"Good, I hope you remember that the next time you move something so I can't reach it."

"God… Naruto really doesn't know what he's getting himself into."

"Oh little brother he knows exactly what he's getting into" Itachi winked.

"Ew Itachi I did not fucking need to know that!"

"Sasuke your freshman year of college you fucked a different girl every week… I heard things that I can never unhear about your dick."

"What? No.. that was one girl."

Itachi was taken aback… "so her voice just got more annoying every time? And how the hell did I never meet her? Were you hiding her from me?"

"Itachi you idiot, that was Sakura, why'd you think she was always around me?"

"Sasuke I thought she was stalking you! You were always treating her like crap, how was I supposed to know that y'all were fucking?"

"Yeah… that's probably why she hates me now."

Itachi let out an exasperated chuckle, "Sasuke you fucking idiot"

"Did you really believe I was whoring myself out like that Itachi?"

The raven shrugged his shoulders guiltily "I mean it was your first year of college, I thought you were just going through a phase since you didn't live with mom & dad. People do it all the time."

It was Sasuke's turn to laugh, "well I'm glad we cleared that up."

The elder raven nodded in agreement. It was time for his afternoon snack. He sat at the island and decided to be nosy.

"What did you and Naruto do today Sas?"

"Hinata's birthday was two weeks ago and I needed his help picking something out. He's secretly a hopeless romantic and they're childhood friends so I know he'd find something she loved. I promise I kept your boyfriend in one piece."

"Awww… that's cute. What did you get her?"

"I knew she liked pressing flowers so Naruto forced me to get this picture frame and a bunch of pre-pressed flowers and he told me to make her something cute cause she'd appreciate a gift that was handcrafted. So, I'm making her a monogram with pressed flowers."

"Wow, Naruto is really thoughtful" Sasuke could practically see the stars in his eyes. He chuckled.

"Yeah, he really is… it was amazing catching up with you big brother, but I've got to go make my girlfriend some arts and craft"

"Good luck"

"Hn, I'll need it"

And then there was one. He really missed his boyfriend, it's so unfair that Sasuke got to see him today but he hasn't. He pouted and ate his food bitterly, he knew the relationship was fairly new and they've only spent time together when he was sick but he really loved being the center of Naruto's attention. The least the blond could've done was text him. Sasuke's been home for almost half an hour, there's no way that Naruto wasn't back at his loft yet.

As if hearing his thoughts the raven's phone rang and ofcourse it was his blond adonis. All of a sudden Itachi could not remember why he was even in a bad mood.

"Hey princess, I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you all day. I know that was rude but your brother is extremely hard to deal with when he's anxious."

"Trust me, I'm aware… though this is the first time I've ever seen him put in actual effort when it comes to a girl. He really does love her."

"I know right, they're so cute! I deserve a pat on the back, I really am the perfect matchmaker."

Itachi lowered his voice to a sweet whisper, "you know Naru… I can think of a lot of things you deserve that'll surely feel better than a pat on the back."  
"Oh really?" Naruto's voice was hoarse with lust.

"Hn… I miss you"

"Likewise"

"I feel like it's unfair that Sasuke's seen you and I still haven't. I really really miss you." You could practically hear the pout in Itachi's voice.

"Would you like to see me right now Itachi?"

"Yes"

"Okay princess, be there in 30. I plan to make good on my promises today."

_Click. _

Itachi took a shower this morning when he got to the apartment but he sure as hell needed another one if Naruto was going to fuck him. With that thought in mind he got up and headed for the bathroom, he needed to cut his in depth one hour, pre-sex shower to about 15 minutes.

* * *

He hopped out of the shower and wrapped his wet hair in a towel, grabbed his post shower body oil and lathered up. Dry skin was a pet peeve plus he shaved so he wanted to glisten. He was walking out of the bathroom to his room when the doorbell rang. He debated letting Sasuke get it but he was really too eager to see Naruto, plus he didn't want Sasuke hogging his boyfriend once more. Yes, he was still mad at him for that.

He rushed to the front door, but bumped into Sasuke who was about to go answer it.

"Don't worry about it Sas, I'll get it... it's Naruto"

"Naruto? But I saw him-" he looked his brother over and his eyes widened in realization " OH, erhm ok" Sasuke walked back to his room and locked it… he really did not need to know that.

Itachi laughed, he was too happy now to feel shame. He quickened his pace and yanked the front door open.

"Hey Naru, prompt as ever."

"Only for you" He looked the raven over with hungry eyes and Itachi shivered beneath the gaze.

Naruto was in a white skin-tight sweatshirt and grey sweats, his orange puffer jacket draped over his arms. He looked down once more and his eyes lingered on the tone thighs that he could see even through the sweats, god, Naruto was a magnificent man.

Naruto cleared his throat, "eyes up here Itachi" the Uchiha blushed and looked up.

Naruto chuckled, soft and deep "you know the polite thing to do is invite your boyfriend inside before you begin to devour him with your eyes." Itachi grabbed the blond's jacket and pulled him inside. He disposed of the orange monstrosity Naruto called his jacket whilst the blond took off his shoes.

Naruto pulled Itachi's back into his chest and shoved his face into the Uchiha's neck taking a long deep inhale. He hummed in approval. "Fuck, you smell great.. Just got out the shower princess?"

"Ye-yeah"

"Mhm" Naruto peppered kisses over the length of his neck, and Itachi craned it a little further to give the blond better access. "Gosh, I missed you"

Itachi giggled happily and turned around to face his boyfriend. He got on his tip toes and wrapped his hands around the 6'2 man's neck pulling his head down in the process. "I missed you too now kiss me."

Naruto chortled but complied "so damn bossy."

He crashed their lips together and smacked the smaller man's ass with both hands. Itachi moaned in surprise and parted his lips. Naruto immediately plunged his tongue into the hot wet cavern and groaned in appreciation. He picked the smaller man up and the raven immediately wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's strong torso. Itachi broke the kiss panting harshly, redirecting his hands from Naruto's neck to his hair.

"Is your hair still wet princess?"

"Probably a little, it usually dries pretty quickly"

"Take the towel off of it."

The man complied, running the towel through his hair one more time before letting it fall to the floor. Naruto reached out with his calloused hand and carefully ran it through the damp hair.

"You look so beautiful like this," he punctuated his sentence with a thrust of his hips.

Itachi bit his lip to stifle his moan but Naruto wouldn't have it.

_Smack _

"Let me hear you Itachi." God he loved the way Naruto dominated him, he threw his head back and let out a soft moan.

"You look so perfect like this, flushed and out of breath… and I'm not even inside you yet."

Oh god, Naruto had better get on with this or he would seriously lose his mind, he's been waiting far too long for this. The blond should save all that talking for later.

"Na-naruto lemme suck you off" Fuck.

"Ok let's go to-"

"No, right here's fine put me down" Naruto gently put him down and Itachi fell to his knees, giddy with excitement. He pulled the blond's pants and boxers down in one go and marvelled at the girth of his cock. Damn, Naruto was even bigger in person. He'd have to use both his hands if he'd ever want to jerk the blond off.

Good thing he planned on using his mouth today. He moistened his lips with his tongue and used one hand to hold Naruto's dick steady. He licked from the base to the tip and suckled on the head of the thick cock before slowly inching it into his mouth.

Naruto breathed a deep appreciative sigh and gathered all of the Uchiha's hair in one hand tugging on it a little. Itachi took that as the signal that it was and went faster bobbing his head up and down as aggressively as he could taking a little more of Naruto each time, every now and then the blond would hit the back of his throat and he'd choke a little.

"Fuck, princess look at me" the blond yanked on his hair hard making sure he complied.

He looked up through hooded eyes as he continued his up and down movements, occasionally stopping to give the tip some extra attention. Naruto thrusted forward and Itachi moaned around his cock, the vibrating sensation tingling all of Naruto's pleasure spots. The blond lost control and started thrusting with abandon, tightening his grip on the raven's hair to keep him steady. Itachi's eyes watered every time it hit the back of his throat, but moaned eagerly, ready to take whatever else Naruto threw at him.

"Fuck you're taking my cock so good" he picked up his pace a little more and felt that familiar coiling of his balls.

"Bout to cum" he pulled Itachi off but the man immediately opened his mouth, placing it back around the tip and continued the in and out movements as Naruto swiftly approached his peak. His cock was glistening with saliva and obsidian eyes were hooded and looking up at him. With a grunt of his boyfriends name he came deep in his throat and slumped back on the wall breathing hard.

"Fuck, c'mere princess" Itachi tucked Naruto's half hard cock back in his pants and stood up, licking his lips.

Naruto crashed their lips together, ravishing the shorter man, enjoying the taste of his cum on Itachi's lips. The raven moaned loudly, wrapping one leg around Naruto's hips and grinding his hard neglected member into the fabric on Naruto's thigh.

"Naru- my room now" The blond picked him up and headed for their destination. It's going to be a long afternoon of love making for the two.

* * *

He dropped the smaller man on the bed and ripped off his robe, taking off his shirt and pants but keeping his boxers on. He looked down at his angel and groaned in disbelief.

"You're so fucking beautiful Itachi, turn around for me, on your hands and knees."

Itachi complied and raised his ass high in the air and shoved his face in his mattress. He wiggled his butt teasingly at his boyfriend.

_Smack._

The raven yelped in surprise but immediately stopped wiggling. He was tempted to do it again though, he really loved the way the blond hit him. It wasn't painfully unbearable but hard enough to leave a mark. He spread his legs a little wider ensuring that Naruto got a great view of his pink little hole. Something inside the blond snapped.

He pulled Itachi closer to the edge of the bed and kneeled behind him. He spread the cheeks wider with his hands and licked from his premium to his asshole.

"Ngghnnnn. Fuck Naru"

"Would you like me to make you cum with my tongue Itachi?"

Fuck, he was starting to hate Naruto's cocky attitude, but he couldn't deny the effect it was having on his leaking cock.

_Smack_

"Answer me princess."

"Y-eah, yes...pls Naruto"

The blond man dipped his head back down and licked slow circles around the puckered opening.

Itachi let out a ragged breath and Naruto sped up, flicking his tongue fast and hard in every possible direction. He closed his lips around the opening and sucked lightly.

"Oh fuck" Itachi groaned and bucked back lightly. He was rewarded with a slap to his ass. Reprimanding him for moving. He shoved his face into the comforter and willed himself not to move.

"Such a good boy Itachi" Naruto complimented before thrusting his tongue back into the tight, hot entrance. He went harder and faster holding the blond's hips in place when he inserted a finger to join his tongue.

Itachi tightened his fingers on the comforter and whimpered, it was taking all of his will power not to thrust back on the impressive tongue and now finger.

"Fuck, Naru-"

Naruto pulled back and inserted another finger, scissoring the Uchiha open and sucking his balls into his mouth. Fuck, Itachi was getting close and it was becoming nearly impossible to hold back.

"Mhm, oh fuck, Naru pleaseee, please" he was getting louder and begging shamelessly now. He really just wanted to move or even touch himself. He wouldn't try either cause it might just make Naruto smack him again, though that wasn't necessarily a terrible thing. Itachi was a masochist at heart. Naruto inserted a third finger and pumped, spreading them and making the Uchiha wince in a mixture of pleasurable pain. He angled up and massaged the bundle of nerves, causing a shiver and a scream to wrack through the smaller man's body. He was so close, just a few more thrusts and probably a couple pumps of his raging erection and he'd be done. He opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a string of incoherent moans. He took a deep breath and tried again.

"I'm about to cum Naru please let me touch myself." He heard the blond's gruff laughter and then he stilled his fingers. Itachi whined and wiggled his ass a bit.

_Smack_

He withdrew his fingers and Itachi whimpered "No, no, no"

Naruto stood up and flipped him over, reaching inside the pocket of his sweatpants for the lube and condoms he brought over. He threw them on the bed and pecked his boyfriend's lips.

"Sh, don't worry princess, I just really need to be inside you."

"Couldn't it wait till after I came?"

"Where's the fun in that Itachi?"

"Sadistic bastard" he muttered lowly, but not too low to be out of Naruto's earshot, the blond chuckled and pulled off his boxers. He reached down and grabbed the condom pulling it on while ravishing the Uchiha's lips. He lathered his dick with lube and lined it up.

"Are you ready princess?"

Itachi wrapped his legs around Naruto's back and pulled him in.

"Message received," with that Naruto slid all the way in on one thrust, pausing to give his princess time to adjust.

"OH FUCK! You-you're so big Naruto" Itachi bit his lip to stifle the rest of his moans.

"God you're so tight baby, sucking me in just right"

Itachi grabbed the blond hercules by his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, savoring in the gentle movements of Naruto's lips on his and the shallow thrusting of his hips.

"Mo-move faster Naru"

He pulled back and started thrusting at an unrelenting pace, they were both too close to cumming to take it any slower. He angled his thrusts searching for Itachi's prostate.

"OH YEAH, RIGHT THERE NARU- RIGHT THERE" Naruto threw a hand over the raven's mouth, he knew Sasuke was home and he'd not want Itachi to be too embarrassed later.

"Too… oh fuck, so tigh… too loud princess… FUCK… sas can porbably hear you."

The raven nodded his head in agreement but continued to moan loudly into the hand over his mouth, pulling two of Naruto's fingers to suck on instead. Again, drool was everywhere and Itachi was moaning with abandon around the fingers.

"Shit, I'm bout to cum Itachi"

"Me- me too"

Naruto reached down with his saliva coated hands and started pumping the angry red cock in time with his quickening thrusts.

"Cum for me princess"

Itachi's back arched off the bed and he came with a scream of Naruto's name. Naruto came shortly after riding out his orgasm with shallow thrusts of his hips.

"Fuck Itachi so good"

He pulled out and discarded the used condom before falling back on the bed and pulling Itachi onto his chest.

"Hn… well that was amazing"

"Absolutely"

"God, I probably scared my little brother with my screaming huh?"

They both laughed softly, and Naruto pulled the comforter over him.

"Get some rest Itachi, by the time I'm done with you, the entire school is going to know you belong to me"

Itachi chuckled, loving the idea and closed his eyes, drifting to sleep. He'd clean up later, right now the only thing that mattered was him and his boyfriend and their newly consummated relationship.

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke was in his room with his eyes wide. He could not believe that Naruto didn't even ask him to leave first if they were planning on being obnoxiously loud. This is what he gets for asking his best friend to nurse his brother back to health.

He groaned and went to sleep, Hinata's painting could wait. Hopefully they're done for the night.

Unfortunately, he was wrong

* * *

THE END

A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave a comment and ask some questions.


End file.
